


Delicate

by moreculturelesspop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always Female Dean Winchester, F/M, Nephilim, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreculturelesspop/pseuds/moreculturelesspop
Summary: She didn’t like talking about it much, but there was no hiding it now. The round belly peers out from the blazer, which now won’t button up over her bump. No point buying too many new clothes, she’s sure to not be pregnant again.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Delicate

Deanna yawns, not bothering to cover it with her hand. “Missing the coffee, eh?”

“Not as much as the beer,” she tartly replies.

“How long have you got?” the cop says with the warm sympathy she hated. Deanna flips the page on the file, shifting in the chair slightly. The woman is giving us a dumb smile. She keeps getting dumb looks of sympathy from middle-aged women in public.

“I’m 28-weeks,” she says. She didn’t like talking about it much, but there was no hiding it now. The round belly peers out from the blazer, which now won’t button up over her bump. No point buying too many new clothes, she’s sure to not be pregnant again. 

“Wow, I was huge by then. I reckon I look more pregnant after a trip to Taco Bell,” She mutters in acknowledgement. She didn’t want to talk about the inside of her body to a stranger. “Boy or a girl?”

“Don’t know yet.” Nope, don’t get too attached. They had no gender, no name, no identity. Just a cluster of cells making her over emotion and queasy.

“Aw, a surprise? I suppose these days everyone is so gender-neutral. I imagine you’re going home to your husband and laugh at this old broad with talking about gender.”

“Not married,” she mutters. Not sure which continent the baby’s father is, not sure if he’s ever come home, more like.

“Oh, sure, yeah. Who needs men, you know?”

“Do you mind leaving me to finish this case?” Deanna asks, with a sigh.

“I miss being pregnant, at the time you hate it, but you’ll miss it when they’re all grown up and don’t need you.”

“You know, I think I’m done here,” she snaps, realizing she wasn’t going to get through the dense report. She gets up, curling her hand under her belly and walks out the station’s back office. “Sam, we’re going now.”

“Are you okay?” he asks with a furrowed brow from behind the computer. She walks out the station, entirely over the whole case. It was nothing but dead ends and irritating cops. She walks out to the Impala, still quick on her feet. She gets in and takes a deep breath, her tummy churns and she has no idea if that’s indigestion, the baby or the anxiety. “Is it the baby?” Sam asks, jumping into the passenger seat.

“No, that chick was pissing me off. Too many questions.”

“About the case?” She shifts the Impala into a reverse.

“No, about the contents of my uterus.”

“Dee,” he laughs. “Women like to talk about babies.”

“Well, I don’t.” Sam is rightly cagy about the baby. About the Nephilim, she had drunkenly created with Cas. She knows he wants to ask about her and Cas’ status, whether it was a one-time accident, whether she kept this baby out of love for the angel. She’s glad, she can’t answer any of those questions.

The woman at the desk side-eyes her as they walk into their motel. “You got an issue?” Deanna snaps.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she says with an awkward smile. “I just think it’s mighty mean that a woman in your condition still be working on the road. The road ain’t no place for a pregnant woman. Your managers should be ashamed of themselves.”

Deanna opens her mouth, but Sam interrupts her, “Thank you,” he says with a polite smile. She seethes on her way to the room. “Chill,” he says. She sits down and pouts, almost feeling the steam coming off her body.

“What the fuck?” is all she asks.

“We’re going round in circles on this case,” he says, sitting down opposite her. “I think I’m going to head back out to the site, I am getting nothing from the statements.”

“Best get to it, it’s getting dark,” she says, standing back up with a slight groan. Everything was a bit more of a struggle in the last two weeks. Her back a little more aching, her belly strained with the recent, her face a little more bloated.

“You’re not coming,” he says amused.

“Not you as well.”

“Stay here, rest up, keep on researching.”

“Women have been doing shit knocked up for years!”

“I promised Cas I’d keep you safe.”

“Yeah, well he’s not here!” she screams. He looks down solemnly. He doesn’t know what to say but she knows he’s right. She’s tired and she’s slow, her stubbornness could be detrimental to the case. She sinks back into her chair and lets him go alone.

She stares at her phone, no messages from him, nothing. She rings in, it goes straight to voicemail but she appreciates hearing his voice. “Hey, Cas, I mis-,” she clears her throat, “How you doing, Cas, this case is shit but we’ll sort it out. Sam is out now, the cops around here can’t take evidence for shit. Baby is good. Size of a pineapple. Hopefully less prickly. Who decided babies are measured in fruit? Weird man. I’m not sleeping much, even less than usual,” she darkly chuckles, “Back hurts a lot, probably because I’ve got really fat, but I’m all good. Look after yourself.” She hangs up and tries not to think of the worst.

She won’t let herself think that something had happened to Cas because she was pregnant with his child. Their child would be born with neither parent, although it would probably do better being brought up by Sam. She stands up to stretch, feeling the onset of cramp in her leg. She notices the dirty, dusty full length mirror. She stands in front of it, displeased with all the new weight she was now carrying. They all said her belly was small, but she felt huge with her round face and wobbly thighs. She slides her blazer off and throws it onto the bed, she lifts up her shirt to reveal the hard, tanned belly. She slides her sensible slacks off and fully takes in her new body. She lets herself lovingly rub her belly, feeling the little life inside move around. She had no idea why she wanted this kid so much. Getting rid of it didn’t cross her mind. She’d happily give her life for something that could do some good.

She hears the phone buzz on the table. She doesn’t bother looking at the caller ID, presuming it to be Sam.

“Deanna,” Cas says. “I am good you are well. I hope you are resting.”

“Yeah, I promise,” she says. She lays down on the bed, being able to freely rub her tummy without worrying it would be drawing attention to it.

“It’s good to hear your voice.” She smiles to herself, closing her eyes and enjoying the comfortable feeling a normal pregnant woman must hear when talking to their partner.


End file.
